


F is for Funfair

by Nathamuel



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, going to the fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fair is in town. Sam hadn't been on one for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F is for Funfair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lurker *-*](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lurker+%2A-%2A).



> For you Lurker *-* :D Hope it's fluffy enough ^^

The fair was in town. During the day it had snowed and now the snow covered the ground like a blanket, almost glowing in the dark.  
Masses had found their way to the attractions. The many lights of the decorations blinked and sparkled and Sam and Nathan were holding hands. 

It wasn't by any stretch of the imagination the first time they had done so. There were the times on adventures when they helped each other up on ledges. There were the times late at night (or early in the morning, or at midday) when they lay in bed, covered in sweat and breathing heavily or sleepily blinking at one another. Simply said, usually they weren't any people around. 

The people around them jostled them, laughing and talking to one another and forcing Sam and Nathan to walk even closer together. Nathan led the way and Sam was almost pressed against his back, their hands trapped between Sam’s belly and Nathan’s back. 

It was great. Sam used the chance to press a tiny kiss to the back of his neck and no one cared. The crowd thinned out a little.

“Hey, want to go for a ride?” Nathan called to Sam behind him, eying one of the big pendulum swings, and could swear he heard a murmured “on your disco stick” before Sam replied louder with a “Yeah sounds like fun.”

When they reached the ride, Sam stepped up beside Nathan. Then he swallowed nervously.

“I bet this has either ‘scream’ or ‘speed’ in it’s name,” he said, gaze traveling up the construction. The seats on each side swung around by 360 degrees. There was indeed screaming to be heard. Nathan grinned.

“Scared?”

“What? No!” Sam replied and promptly pulled Nathan to the queue, which seemed to go on forever. No one paid them any mind when the leaned against each other, hands still entwined and talking softly to each other.

“You’re so going to throw up,” Nathan confided, hiding his grin in Sam’s shoulder when his brother let out a dismissive scoff. 

“I will not. I have a stomach made of iron,” he said, chuckling when Nathan let out his own scoff in answer.

They were next in line. 

“Oh really?” Nathan said as Sam pulled out his wallet. He could remember quite well the last time Sam had gotten food poisoning. Sam ate everything and his stomach didn’t always thank him for it. 

Tickets paid, they were led to their sits and strapped in. Sam grabbed his hand when their seats rose up in the air on the metal arm of the ride. The glare he shot Nathan told him to be silent, so Nathan only smiled sweetly when they reached the highest point.

Their hands pretty quickly flew to the safety measures as they _dropped_ and accelerated. Nathan laughed at Sam’s shrieks and whooped.

When they were back on steady ground Nathan could _see_ Sam’s legs shaking ever so softly. He looked a little green around the nose. Nathan’s own belly was rolling slightly, but he only smiled at Sam and wrapped an arm around his waist, steadying him.

Sam waved his hands around. “You know what, Nathan? Alright, I may feel a little sick,” Sam said after a moment.

Quickly, they walked over to a more secluded corner.

“Told you so,” Nathan said after Sam had stopped heaving. “Hey, you want some ice cream?” He continued while Sam was still bend over. 

Sam glared at him and Nathan shrugged. It wasn’t exactly his fault that their secluded corner was practically right beside a ice cream stand. Nathan got one for himself anyway, happily licking away and ignoring Sam’s hungry stare. He wasn’t going to share. 

“Hey!” Nathan complained when Sam pulled the ice away from Nathan’s mouth to steal some for himself anyway. “I wasn’t going to share,” Nathan sulked.

The smile on Sam’s face could only be called sappy. It spread a tingle through Nathan’s belly. “You’re so sweet,” Sam told him. A sweet-tasting kiss was placed on Nathan’s mouth and he let his eyes flutter closed for just a moment.

“Wait here,” Sam said. Then he walked away. Nathan let himself enjoy the view of his backside, before browsing the stands while he waited. There were the typical booths for jewelry and all kinds of textiles and clothing and the ugliest woolen hat that Nathan had ever seen. Just right for Sam. 

Nathan was just paying for his purchase when Sam cleared his throat. Off to the side, Nathan heard some passerby snickering, but he was too busy staring at the _monstrosity_ that Sam was holding in his arms. It was an elephant. A lavender-colored elephant the size of… Nathan wasn’t even sure what. He was distantly aware that his mouth was hanging open. Sam was beaming at him. The elephant was easily half Sam’s size. The guy in the shooting booth looked close to tears, his biggest price now gone.

“What the hell, Sam?” Nathan managed to say. Sam shoved the elephant into his arms. It was soft and Nathan pressed his face into the plush.

“I managed to shoot all the targets and could decide on a price,” Sam told him.

“Did you cheat?” Nathan asked, voice muffled by the plush. His mouth was hurting from grinning so wide.

Sam let out an indignant noise. “I wouldn’t _cheat_ on a funfair booth,” he said. Nathan pulled him in by the neck to kiss him.

“Thank you,” Nathan said when they pulled apart again. “I still think you cheated. Those stands are rigged and there is no way you won fair and square.”

“You wound me,” Sam sniffed and gestured to the bag that Nathan was holding. “What did you get?”

It was Nathan’s turn to beam. “I got something for you!”

“Please don’t,” Sam said. At Nathan’s look he amended, “alright let’s see it.”

Nathan pulled the hat he had bought out of the bag the cashier had given him. It was orange, violently orange. There were also reindeers on it. Sam laughed when he saw it.

“You-” he began. “This is awful.” Sam was grinning. Then he put the hat on his head and kissed Nathan. 

When they pulled apart, Nathan pulled out his phone.

“Alright give me that,” Sam said and took the elephant from Nathan’s arm so Nathan could wrap his around Sam’s waist. Sam’s other arm went around Nathan’s shoulder as they both grinned into the camera.

Picture snapped, Nathan pulled the elephant to him again. 

“Ready to go home?” Nathan asked and Sam took his hand again as they started walking around the fair once more, heading for the exit. 

“Yeah, let’s go,” Sam said. For a moment he eyed the plush elephant. “This might have been a mistake,” he finally said.

“Why?”

“Just imagine it watching us while we have sex.” Sam shook his head to get rid of the image. 

Nathan laughed. “It’s not going to watch us,” he scoffed.

A couple of weeks later he still made sure to _lose_ it in the attic. There was something to be said about having sex with a couple of feet high lavender-colored plush elephant in the room.

It was creepy.


End file.
